The new and distinct cultivar of grape named ‘Hope’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of A-1562 (female parent) and A-1704 (male parent) made in 1985. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1986 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its seedless, green berries with good flavor. The fruit grows in tight clusters, the vines have medium vigor and the plants are very productive and healthy.